


Caught

by LexasFluffyUnicorn



Series: Tumblr smut prompts I'm posting here to increase the fic count [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, i'm just writing what people asked don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexasFluffyUnicorn/pseuds/LexasFluffyUnicorn
Summary: 24. Please let me watch you masturbate.16. Take me now. Take me rough.





	

It’s almost midnight and Lexa is lying awake in her large, beautiful Commander bed. 

Clarke is still in her own chamber, trying to finish the painting she’s been working on for almost two weeks now. 

Lexa doesn’t exactly feel lonely, but it’s a little cold and she would have loved to snuggle against Clarke’s body. She wraps herself inside the bedsheet istead and rubs her legs together. That’s when she realized this familiar tingling in her lower abdomen, her upper thighs and between her legs. 

“Clarke…” she whispers into the cold of darkness.

It’s been a while since she touched herself - having her own fingers brush over her own soft skin, letting them slide between her soft petals, realizing how wet they already are and how great this felt. 

Lexa closes her eyes, enjoying the pleasure she’s giving herself when suddenly a familiar voice whispers her name.

“Oh… Clarke… Did you finish the painting?” Lexa felt a little embarrassed and tries to hide her flushed, red cheeks. 

“I did.” Clarke answered with a smirk, licking her lips in anticipation. “But I think you didn’t.” She continued. 

“Oh… it’s… I… I’m sorry, Clarke.” Lexa cowers on the bed, hugging her legs.

“Hey, it’s alright! What are you apologizing for?” Clarke jumps into the bed, closing the gap between Lexa and herself. 

“Let’s just sleep.” Lexa turns around in embarrassment, curling herself.

Clarke drags herself closer, snuggling against Lexa’s back and spooning her. 

“Actually… would you mind continuing?” She asks her eventually.

Lexa turns around, facing Clarke and smiling at her. She felt a little dense for being embarrassed, after all there isn’t anything of her Clarke wouldn’t have seen before. 

“I thought… you might be jealous that I… without you…”

“Lexa… you have no idea how much that turns me on, really.” Clarke tries to assure Lexa that it was not just alright but actually appreciated. However she knows and has to admit it’s a little awkward when being caught, even by your beloved one. 

Lexa kisses Clarke before continuing what she had done before. Clarke watches how Lexa’s beautiful, slender but well trained body was shivering in the warm light of a hundred candles. 

Her fingernails were gently scratching over her lower abdomen, the insides of her thighs and the shaved skin of her mound. She closes her eyes, her breath becomes heavier and louder when spreading her wet lips with her fingers. Her hips move like waves, her legs spread wider, she lifts her knees, exposing herself for Clarke’s eyes. Two of her long and slim fingers gently slide into herself as Clarke watches Lexa’s sweet fluids drip onto the sheets.

Clarke begins undressing herself as she feels her own arousal almost burning through the roof. Watching Lexa touching herself was fulfilling her heart with so much joy, similar as the feeling she had when taking her first steps on the ground. 

“Clarke… Take me now… Take me rough.” Lexa whispers with tears running down her eyes. She was longing to be touched, longing to be united with the one she loves. 

“Rough?” Clarke asks. Lexa gives her a nod of approval, and the next thing she feels is three fingers of Clarke’s pounding into her with so much strength, so much force. Then four. Lexa gasps and she has a hard time catching her breath. Clarke fucks her so fiercely that the bed is shaking.

It looks very rough indeed, almost painful - but Lexa felt nothing but pleasure. Sure it was overwhelming, almost too much to bear with due to this immense stretching and Clarke’s fast, strong movements. She feels so full, so stretched, so wide but so complete. She needed this rough and forceful, yet dignified and passionate lovemaking which Clarke was so incredibly great at. 

She cries out, her hands clutching onto Clarke’s bare back, leaving scratch marks with every tiny seizure that hits her nether regions. Throughout her release, Clarke attempts to be even rougher, trying to make Lexa come as hard as somehow possible. She outdid herself, her ankle has gone numb and stiff long ago. Lexa catches her breath when the last shimmering wave of her orgasm leaves her body.

“Stay inside me a little longer.” Lexa can’t possibly be embarrassed anymore after this experience, she spoke what was on her mind while simultaneously grabbing Clarke’s wrist and pushing her fingers even deeper, stopping at the knuckles which were just too thick to disappear inside of her. 

“Tomorrow is the meeting.” Clarke bit her lip after whispering these words.

“Don’t remind me just yet.” Lexa complained, still tensing around Clarke’s fingers. 

“But do you think you can sit?”

**Author's Note:**

> http://leeshy-loo-squid-squad.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt if you want to drop me a message


End file.
